Baby it's cold outside
by FactionZero
Summary: Megatron captures Optimus but doesnt want to kill him? no he wants to make the Autobot see the truth, but Megatron get's more than he bargained for and it's only gonna get colder as a new enemy surfaces. Will Optimus listen to Megatron's reasons for starting the war? Will Blitzwing teach Bumblebee how to fly? Will someone please get Sari a heater SHE'S FREEZING!
1. Chapter 1

That was the worst summary I have ever written oh my god...Oh woops is this another story my bad...#SorryNotSorry ;p blame Libby for giving me such great feedback. Anyways all kinds of reviews and such are welcome and critiques are very appreciated :3 There will be future smut and dirty goings on!

* * *

Bumblebee screeched around another corner, checking his scanners again and again but no sign of his kidnapped leader. Sari looked out the window, her seatbelt loose around her frame as she looked over the damage caused by the latest fight for the allspark fragments.

'Bumblebee, I don't think they would have stuck around.' she offered as Bumblebee rounded another corner taking them both in a circle around the docks.

'I know but...Sari it was my fault Blitzbrain got the drop on Prime, I need to find him but I don't even know where to look!' he said tiredly, his fuel was low and Ratchet had commed for him to get back to base an hour ago, he had ignored it and kept searching even going under water when it was clear there were no Decepticon's and one Prime hiding in the docks warehouses.

'The rest of the guys have gone home already, we need to go back as well and recharge our batteries, or fill our tanks in your case.' she grumbled and Bumblebee checked his internal meters, he was running on fumes and they both knew it. The mini turned a right and headed home.

'I just hope Optimus won't be mad at me when he comes back.' he mumbled to himself, he was already in trouble for getting them another noise complaint from the neighbours.

'Psh, Optimus isn't gonna hold a grudge, besides he'll get out by himself if we don't get there first I know it.' Sari said, her voice full of confidence, Bumblebee wished he could feel the same.

* * *

Megatron watched the sleeping form of Optimus Prime from his desk chair. Red optics glowing in the dimly lit berthroom.

The young Prime was curled up on his berth, stasis cuffs set to low so he could still move even if his motions were sluggish at best.

Even with his limited movement he had still managed to curl into himself, wrapping the soft violet silk around his shapely legs and his beautiful faceplates burrowed into the pillows, the sight was adorable and Megatron had already taken a few pictures of his captive to look back on if his plan back fired.

Which happened quite often when Optimus or his rag-tag team were involved. Megatron shook his head thinking back over the last few failed plans to re-take Cybertron.

The young mech on his berth, mewled in his sleep and nuzzled the fabric with a soft whine, his body shook ever so slightly and Megatron realised his chambers were probably cold for the mech this deep underground.

The Decepticon's powerful engines kept them warm even in harsher weather, but for a small Autobot who only knew the constant comfortable temperature of Cybertron...

Megatron stood as quietly as possible and strode over to the mech, untangling his long lithe legs from the purple sheet, taking care to touch as much as possible while the mech was still under.

Megatron could have purred at the feel of the soft white and blue legs under his servos, his blue hips wiggled as the digits skimmed across his metal.

Megatron held back from coping a feel of his pert aft, he didn't want to wake his captive.

It seemed that Optimus Prime had needed the recharge as he had slipped into a normal recharge cycle shortly after being struck to the back of the processor, a lucky shot by Blitzwing and Megatron had taken the chance and kidnapped the Prime before the smoke cleared enough for his team-mates to track him down.

The Prime had slept soundly in his arms and Megatron had had trouble putting him down, only allowing the mech to leave the safety of his arms when he reached his berth room.

The warmth from Megatron's chassis had made the Autobot nuzzle his frame almost lovingly and he had let out a quiet whine when Megatron had put him down, though he knew the naïve Autobot would have thrown a fit if he was online, Megatron was his enemy plain and simple, years of Autobot indoctrination had seen that the young mech would see him as nothing but a threat, a menace, a monster.

And this monster finally pulled his servos away from the Prime's legs long enough to throw the sheet over his prisoner.

Megatron scowled, the sheet was thin and the small tremors hadn't abated.

Only then Megatron noticed how the temperature was slowly dropping, it had been the same on the surface and Megatron remembered his stays on other organic based planets, it must be the start of the colder seasons on Earth.

He looked around his chambers and rooted through some supply boxes Blitzwing and Lugnut had stolen. It would not do to have his prisoner's oil freeze in his tubing and the other only other option would be to join him...as tempting as that was he decided against that.

He pulled out a large thick piece of material, it was all black with what looked like star shapes in white all across it and the material was courser than the soft silk on his berth, Megatron grimaced at the fabric but a small whimper from his berth made his decision, he came back and threw the tacky blanket over the mech.

As long as Optimus was comfortable he should stay in recharge for a while longer, Megatron resumed his place by his desk and watched from afar as the Autobot slumbered, his vents finally settling down to a quiet hum. his gorgeous frame covered by the blankets with only his helm and bound servos peeking out of the materials.

Megatron sighed heavily, wishing that he had some strong engex left in his personal supply but he had drunk the last of that when he had been restored.

This war had taken everything from him, his home, his friends and family, his very people lay scattered across the Galaxy, waiting on his promise of re-taking Cybertron.

And yet at every step he had been stopped by this bot. This naïve, inexperienced, gullible, soft-sparked AUTOBOT. And for what? The councils continued hold over the planet, over it's very people.

The young mech was naïve but if shown the truth...Yes, that was it, show the small thing the truth about the council, open his optics about what horrors they commit to the lower life forms and how the rest of the universe view their kind. By Unicron's teeth even the Decepticon's were favoured over the Autobot's when it came to off-world relations, at least Decepticon's stuck to themselves and paid their bar tab.

Megatron smirked as a plan formed, he could use a mech like Optimus in his army and by his side, perhaps even in his berth if he truly was what Megatron hoped he could be, but first..how to convince the young mech not only to listen to him but believe him?

* * *

Prowl was sitting in his tree, facing the outside world and concentrating on the soft whistling the wind made as it passed through his room, of course his room was colder than the rest of the facility they lived in, but he had prepared himself thermal blankets for the coming winter, from what he had gathered from the news reporter he may be forced to switch rooms if the temperature dropped too low.

He noticed another leaf break from the branches and watched it be carried off on the wind, he had panicked when the first leaves had withered and died and had carried Sari into his room to explain why his tree was suddenly dying.

His organic friend had informed him that the large tree wasn't dying just going 'dormant' until winter ended and that it happened to all plants, she had gifted him a documentary on Earth seasons and he had watched it intently to understand what was happening to his precious nature.

It had been astounding, the entire planet went through continuous change and the organics had evolved to change with it, mammals changing fur colour to better blend in, plants shedding parts of themselves so that all their energies could be used on keeping the main part alive. Prowl had been in awe at the vast changes and didn't want to miss it from a different room.

A loud call from Ratchet brought Prowl back to the present.

As full moon basked him in moonlight and he jumped down silently from the tree. Optimus Prime had been missing for a few hours now and Ratchet had taken command in his absence, they had waited for Bumblebee to come back before sending anyone else out, there was too much risk looking for Optimus in the dark and they had needed a better plan.

When prowl reached their living room Sari and Bumblebee were on the couch. Sari wrapped in blankets.

'It's freezing in here.' she muttered, her teeth clattering, Ratchet gave her a worried look.

'Maybe we should call in Fanzone, make sure your room is up to human standards.' he muttered, the inspector was the only human they really knew besides Sari and her father, unless you counted their enemies.

'My rooms fine, it's just reeeaaalllyyy cold.' she said before sneezing into the pink handkerchief she carried around. Bumblebee picked her up to place on his shoulder.

'Hey worse comes to worse I'll stay in vehicle mode and you can just sleep inside, I got heating.' he said smiling at his friend, long gone was any sort of reservation between the two and he quite enjoyed having his best friend so close.

Bulkhead sat down heavily on a large cement block and rested his head in a servo.

'So you got a plan Ratchet?' he asked, bringing the topic back to their bot-napped Prime. Ratchet glowered at the floor, his optics closed, an outsider would think he was angry at Bulkhead but really he was just concentrating.

'As much as it pains me, we need to call the elite guard. We can't get Optimus back on our own, Primus knows he's carried us through most of our fights with the Decepticon's and if Megatron has him...I shudder to think what he's got planned.'

* * *

Optimus stirred slightly, his body was unusually sluggish but maybe Ratchet had used an EMP blast on him? But then why did his helm still hurt.

He couldn't bring himself to complain though he was warm and the berth he was on was soft and felt wonderful against his plating, not like his own?

'Awww he sleeps like an Earth kitten.' Random giggled quietly...definitely not his berth. Optimus shot his optics open and was confronted with a grinning Random. He reeled back as much as he could, trying to keep in a scream as Icy took over.

'Ah it seems zat we have awoken ze prisoner.' he muttered and Optimus tried to move but the stasis cuffs-how did they get stasis cuffs?- were draining his energy.

'Let me go right now!' he demanded, he was ignored as Blitzwing put down the barrel of oil next to the berth.

'Here Autobot, drink and get your strength back, I do not know vat our Lord Megatron vishes of you but.' suddenly Random took over and cackled 'you are going to need your strength.' he sing-songed to the confused Autobot.

Icy took back over and left the Autobot to his oil, looking around he realised he was not in a cell but someone's berth? His tanks rolled nervously and he swallowed hard at the implications, Megatron must have commanded that he be left here but why?

The stasis cuffs lost power and he quickly tried to break them, but without his weapons and his strength still sapped it was useless.

Optimus sighed before picking the oil drum up, he inspected it thoroughly, looking for signs of poisoning before taking a small sip...it tasted normal, better than normal it tasted great, far better than what he had back at the base, he continued drinking until it was gone and then licked the residue from around his lips, putting he reached over tot he bed side table and stacked a few loose data pads before putting the drum down tidily.

Optimus grimaced at his own actions, he quickly picked up the drum and threw it across the room, giving a loud 'HA' when it clanged on the wall, he stared at it for a few kliks before groaning and standing up to go get it, maybe he should try and be less polite when he was a Decepticon prisoner?

He put the drum back on the shelf and sat on the edge of the berth, he was still groggy and the warm bed was pulling at him.

He already felt a little stronger so he decided to try and break the cuffs again but as soon as he was about to try and break the cuffs again they snapped back on and he fell back limply on the berth groaning.

He waited till the numbing feeling going through his circuits lessened before tugging himself further on the berth and pulling the blankets back over his body slowly, they didn't cover him completely and he grumbled when his aft and the his legs were still out in the cold. He curled up as best he could and waited for an opportunity.


	2. Chapter 2

AS=s you will notice there is a sharp increase in writing quality when it get's to Lugnut's POV this is becouse the wonderful and oh so talented Libbyluvs wrote it for me to help me get this story truly rolling, so thank you 3

No warnings and as always I own nothign and hope you enjoy. All reviews are welcome

* * *

Optimus didn't have to '_play possum_' for long, soon he heard the large door to the unknown mechs chamber open and long powerful strides walked over to the berth.

Optimus evened out his venting as much as he could and hid his face in the berth. He couldn't stop the small shiver that went down his spinal struts as he felt a weight on the berth.

The other mechs knee perhaps? Or a large servo? Optimus felt like he was going to break and panic if the tension wasn't broken soon.

When the blankets were pulled around his frame to better cover him, he struggled to keep up the charade of recharge, until a servo slipped under the silk to rub large rounded digits into his back plates, the warm metal slid down to just above his aft and left a few teasing caresses to his panel before they were retracted to brush against his uncovered faceplates.

Optimus felt like he was going to burn from the inside out and was five kliks from giving this Con a piece of his processor.

A low chuckle and suddenly the weight was gone and moving away from him. Optimus risked a quick glance and shuttered an optic open, he wished ha hadn't.

Megatron moved across what Optimus was now sure was the warmongering Decepticon's personnel chambers and picked up a loose datafile on his desk, giving it a quick glance over he put it down again and retreated to a room Optimus hadn't noticed before.

When the door shut behind the tyrant Optimus quickly looked around for any sign of his axe or his grappler's to no avail, he cursed under his breath and froze when he heard the tell-tale sound of running water.

Megatron was taking a fragging shower while he had him cuffed on his berth! Optimus groaned and begged Primus for a break.

He tried to push himself up but the stasis cuffs took all his energy and he slumped back down on the berth, at least he was warm now until his personal nightmare decided to stop playing nice.

* * *

Megatron stood under the warm spray and tried to hold in his laughter, did the young Prime really think he could trick the leader of the Decepticon's!

Oh but it had been hard not too mess with the bot until he stopped his silly sleeping charade but he knew the mech would not be in the best of moods if he did.

Megatron listened out for any sound but the stasis cuffs levels had been heightened when he came in, modified stasis cuff blueprints were the latest of small '_gifts_' Shockwave had been able to send down to Earth.

Megatron heard muffled curses and held back a snicker, the Prime was truly adorable when caught in a corner, he would have to see how far he could push the mech in the future but for now he turned off the shower abruptly, giving it a few kliks before stepping out quietly.

He smiled at the 'sleeping' Prime and went about his business, dripping water onto the floor and letting the steam rise off his body in small tendrils.

He would let the Autobot play for a little longer then he would call the Magnus and start making some demands for the Prime. Of course he was not going to give the young Iaconian back but if it got him some leverage with the council then he wouldn't mind a bit of creative lying

* * *

Blitzwing was way off, couldn't be further from the truth!

Torn between stubborn loyalty and gruesome denial Lugnut paced, stomping mini trenches into the same section of unfortunate floor. He was seething mad, a dangerous mood leftover from his contentious encounter with the resident wack job. He wasn't approachable like this, all five red optics narrowed and smoldering, plating clamped down tight to his protoform, servos gesturing wildly. They were the signs of more than just agitation. They indicated the rarely seen spectacle of a Lugnut in serious thought.

The massive con spat his loopy associate's designation as one would regurgitate spoiled energon. What did Blitzwing know anyway, he was slagging insane for Primus sakes!

But as unstable as he was, the emotionless words of the triple changer's icy countenance echoed impossibly in Lugnut's troubled processor...

"You never used to behave like zis old friend. zere was a time you sought for yourself."

Lugnut had been shocked, "I do think for-"

"Lord Megatron. You follow orders well my devoted friend, but zat's all you are. Megatron's simpering lackey."

"What greater purpose is there than to serve the cause of our marvelous Lord-"

"I've seen zee way you hesitate to offline zee little wrecker. You are either becoming weak, lost faith in the Decepticon cause, or you finally want something for yourself for zee first time in a millenia of forns. As you are clearly not weak or faltering, I can only conclude the obvious."

"How dare you!"

"Honestly, Lugnut, its not traitorous to the cause to desire the mech. Megatron has his own little autobot. Zere's no reason our Lord's most proven follower can't have one as reward for his unmatched loyalty."

"Are you suggesting I dishonor-"

Blitzwing wouldn't let him finish, "I'm telling you to stop being miserable in that zick frame of yours."

...The console didn't stand a chance against Lugnut's rage, and in one raging blow the heavy shuttle carrier reduced it to a sparking pile of smoke.

He couldn't betray his Lord in such a way. Megatron would triumph and rule cybertron for the retribution of Decepticons everywhere. Lugnut knew his place and hand in the warlord's glorious campaign. He didn't have the luxury for soft sparked things. He didn't have any right to pine after a pitiful, young...

Strong... sweet... adorable...

Bulkhead.

Lugnut sighed mornfully, cradling his helm in his enormous servos. He was so fragged. Megatron forgive him.

* * *

Sentinel Prime sat in his command chair and watched the holo cast with interest, they were going to announce the winner of 'most wanted elite guard of the Deca-Cycle' and Sentinel had high hopes of finally dethroning Jazz this time.

An unidentified signal was being received and the warning messaged flashed up in front of his screen.

'Wha? Hey what's going on here?' he ordered, looking to Jazz at his left.

'I don' know, someone's trying to reach us from Earth? Maybe it's Optimus Prime's team?' he offered, turning in his seat to Ultra Magnus.

The older Autobot nodded to Jazz.

'Receive the signal, it could be important.' he ordered. Instantly Megatron's sneering face filled the large screen in the centre of the command room.

Mechs and femmes gasped and stepped back from the screen as if the very image of Megatron was enough to offline them. Inwardly Megatron thrilled at the idea he could instil such fear in his enemies.

'Ultra Magnus..I see that the ravages of time have been less than kind to you.' he jeered, Ultra Magnus gave no reaction except frowning a little deeper than before.

'What do you want, tyrant.' he spat back, not in the mood for games.

'Still blunt as a rock I see, very well. I have in my possession the mech known as Optimus Prime and he is very much at my mercy.' he paused to let his words sink in. He saw the two mechs sitting in front of the Magnus stiffen and shoot him even worse looks than before.

'And if you do not meet my demands then another spark will be needlessly extinguished in this war.' he announced loudly. More for Optimus' benefit then the Magnus, he needed to start telling 'his' side of the story as soon as possible.

The mechs and femmes still in the command room looked at each other nervously, they had never heard of this Optimus Prime? Why was he so important that Megatron would try and barter with his life?

'And what are these demands you maniac?' Ultra Magnus asked, Jazz had already put a tracer on the transmission but Megatron had hid his tracks well and Jazz shrugged at Magnus in defeat.

'Energon, medicinal supplies and fuel to be left at a neutral planet to be picked up by my loyal Decepticon's, enough to feed the homeless mechs you helped drive out for at least a deca-cycle.' he demanded, his teeth bared as rage over his peoples state bubbled to the surface.

Shockwave had sent the grim report only a few cycles ago and even the normally stoic and optimistic, logical mech had been burdened by the immense weight they carried. The Decepticon's would not survive another Deca-cycle of war unless things changed for the better, if not Megatron would have to disband his army or risk them all starving out in space...waiting for him to win a war he couldn't even finish.

Ultra Magnus stared at him intensely and Megatron stared back, refusing to break. Finally the mech shuttered his optics.

'You do not have the allspark fragments, otherwise you would not be trying to bargain but storming Cybertron right this nano-click.' he assured and the mechs and femmes relaxed slightly.

'Hmph maybe, but don't forget I have one of your own at my mercy. Would you really choose a few supplies over such a capable warrior, it's not like Cybertron would miss the few cubes of energon, or are the false warnings about the capitol being low on energon true?' letting the snide comment worm it's way into their audience (and Optimus's) processor, of course Shockwave had uncovered the councils 'indiscretion' and had forwarded it to him, oh but how he wanted to see the Magnus squirm.

Instead the Magnus gave him a look of utter hatred and contempt.

Optimus had had enough! He would not let the Magnus be bullied into giving the warlord what he demanded, he would take whatever torture necessary to defend the Autobot cause and he was going to give his loyalty a voice when suddenly Magnus spoke again and this time there was a faint trace of relief in his voice.

'Do what you want with the mech.'

Silence stretched on. Megatron felt his faceplates go slack as the Magnus gave no indication that he was bluffing.

'What matters is the Allspark, Optimus understands that he is a cog in a greater machine...and sometimes pieces need to be replaced...sacrificed.'

The eyes of the mechs and femmes under him were giving him their full attention sharing the same confused expression as the warlord.

'Sire..?' a small, broken voice said, just loud enough to be heard through the speaker, Megatron's optics widened and he turned to Optimus. The small robot working as a cameraman followed it's masters optics to the mech on the berth, broadcasting the image back to the elite guards flag ship.

The valiant mech was holding himself up on his servos, his limbs shaking with the effort, his faceplates slackened in hopeless dread as optical fluid leaked from his beautiful azure optics.

The silk fell almost erotically around his slim waist and legs and Megatron heard a clatter from the speaker as the mech called Sentinel leapt up from his desk.

'OPTIMUS ARE YOU ALRIGHT? WHAT'S THAT FRAGGER DONE TO YOU?' he roared, his eyes bright with fury and fear. Megatron was to taken aback to pay the out-cry any mind.

'Sentinel. Stand down.' Magnus ordered and Sentinel begrudgingly shut up, the Magnus was joking right? He wouldn't just leave Optimus in the mad mechs berth...right?

'Sire why are you abandoning me?' Optimus cried out to the screen that showed the larger mech.

Ultra Magnus sighed, like the whole ordeal was dragging on much longer than it needed to.

'Jazz. Kill the transmission.' he ordered. The white and black mech hesitated.

'But..sir.' he started but Magnus slammed a fist down onto his arm rest.

'That's a direct order officer Jazz.' Magnus said his tone dangerous. Jazz grimaced and bowed his head.

'Sorry Optimus.' he said softly and went for the control panel.

* * *

'Sire! sire wait!' Optimus cried but the screen went black, reflecting his sorry state, he took in heavy vents as what had happened caught up with him. He started letting out chocked cries and struggled to get up, he had to get away from this pain from that final rejection.

The warlord was silent. He felt like he had stumbled onto a very well kept secret. But what was worse was the racking sobs that came out of the suddenly delicate mech.

'Auto-..uh. Prime. A warrior does not cry.' he tried to sound firm but comforting but all it got was a harsh glare that quickly morphed into more crying.

'But I'm not a warrior am I? I'm just a weak, pathetic, naïve, stupid, foolish-' the words tumbled out of his mouth and Megatron felt his spark clench, he had said the wrong thing. It was what would have been said to him if the roles were reversed? Well it was the Decepticon's way of handling sadness...but maybe the Autobot's were the opposite.

'You are none of those things Optimus prime. The Magnus is a fool to give you up so easily!' he barked. He swiftly moved the two steps over to his berth and held the Prime up so he wouldn't stress his taxed systems anymore.

'He abandoned me...again...he promised it wouldn't happen again.' he whined, falling limply into Megatron's arms. He couldn't bring himself to care anymore, his spark hurt like nothing had before.

Ultra Magnus could have struck him down with the Magnus hammer and it would of hurt less.

'Shhh, Optimus Prime, I am sorry, there is no weakness in crying..I shouldn't have made it seem that way.' the warlord uttered softly, pulling the Prime to his chest and using his now free servo to wipe the liquid from his beautiful face, the young bot shied away from his touch but that was to be expected.

'You are more than a naïve little Autobot and even more than a warrior. In time you will see this.' he promised.

Optimus looked up into Megatron's ruby optics and gave him a soft, confused look. Before the events of the day took their final toll and his systems forced him to shut down in his arch enemies embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

Optimus rebooted slowly, the processor ache had been replaced by the aching in his spark and he tried not too think about it but focus on what was happening at the present.

Ok so first off he had been kidnapped, his team was probably worrying sick, he was at the mercy of Megatron...Where was Megatron?

He heard soft tapping and opened his optics. He was on his side, wrapped up in the blankets once again and was using Megatron's arm like a pillow. The grey servo rubbing up and down his arm softly.

He frowned deeply and performed ever scan he could on his own systems to check nothing had changed...nothing Megatron had left him alone, even the cuffs were gone? Should he move? Should he try to surprise Megatron and escape?

Megatron looked down from his data pad and noticed the deep frown Optimus was shooting him from his place at his side. The jet-former grinned, baring his fangs.

'I see your awake.' he muttered kindly. Optimus glared and Megatron was reminded of the human phrase 'if looks could kill' he put his data pad down and turned on his side throwing his free arm around Optimus. 'Now...why don't you tell me why you called the Magnus sire?'

The silence stretched on and Optimus couldn't bring himself to look at the tyrant. Perhaps he should wait before striking back, it didn't seem that the tyrant was in a mood to fight

'I don't want to talk about it.' he muttered lowly. Megatron frowned, he was not easily denied anything but this little Autobot challenged him at every corner... in truth it was more exciting than annoying.

'Then perhaps I should just try and guess until I figure it out, you don't hide your emotions well, little one.' he teased, he got a sharp intake and the slightest of blushes on the young mechs face from the pet name. Good he had a hundred other things he could call the mech later.

'Since it is illegal for elite guards to have un-bonded creations, I'm guessing that's what you are, maybe he left you and your carrier before the truth came out or maybe your carrier and he had an agreement. But that wouldn't explain why he would chuck you away? Am I getting close?' he asked.

'….A little...' a small voice said, Megatron didn't like it when Optimus was this sad, so small compared to when they were fighting, in honesty he preferred the mechs anger than his tears.

'Tsk, Decepticon's have no such rules, a sparkling is never a reflection of their creators choices, acting as if the child is an embarrassment-' a sharp grip to his chest told him he'd struck a nerve and when he looked down the Autobot leader had bowed his head into his chest, his chassis heaving a little from held back sobs.

'Is that what he treated you like...an embarrassment?' he asked softly, tugging the mech closer. Optimus nodded quickly. Not trusting his voice.

'what a fool.' Megatron cooed, he bent down to leave small kisses on the crying mechs helm, if only to try and comfort the mech since his other advances had not been rebuffed yet.

He was sure the mech was merely trying to find comfort...or use him as a way to rebel against his idiot of a sire, that was a thought..

Two slim servo slid up from his chest to hold his helm and Optimus mumbled something into his metal that he couldn't make out. 'What did you say lovely one?' he asked but Optimus yanked himself up and kissed the warlord almost hungrily and Megatron was quick to recover from the sudden shock of the young bot kissing him.

he shuttered his optics and kissed back, hard, scarred lip plating against soft and supple youth that seemed to meld perfectly together as they kissed.

Optimus seemed to be in a rush as soon a small glossa was trailing across his bottom lip, Megatron obliged and the Autobot slid his glossa to dance with the others hungrily. Megatron growled into the kiss and he felt the other bot shiver beside him.

The warlord rolled them both so Optimus was under him and dominated the kiss, large glossa plundered the younger mechs mouth and Optimus moaned into the kiss, tilting his head to deepen the embrace.

Megatron replied with his own low growl of approval as Optimus wrapped his arms around the others shoulders, slim fingers dancing across seams and sensitive wires.

Megatron wondered where this sudden lust came from and pulled back from the kiss to admire the beautiful mech beneath him...the crying beautiful mech?

The Decepticon leader sighed and pulled away fully. Optimus noticed his departure and whined at the sudden loss of contact trying to pull at his shoulders to bring him back down but Megatron didn't budge.

'You are upset and trying to get comfort, I understand but I'd rather not be used as a way to get back at your sire.' he teased, Optimus looked up at him shocked but then realisation hit him and he nodded.

'I'm sorry...I didn't mean to use you. I..I just wanted to forget. I thought you wanted me too?' he answered. Megatron was surprised at the sudden apology, the mech really did care about everything and everyone and it baffled Megatron to no end.

'Believe me I want you little one but not when your not in the right state to really consider this.' he teased leaving small pecks to the Autobot's cheek plating, Optimus rubbed his servos over his shoulder plating one last time before retreating them back to his own chassis.

'Tell me what truly happened and I'll accept your apology.' Megatron bluffed, there was really nothing to apologise for, even with no experience Optimus had learnt quickly and Megatron suppressed the commands to start venting.

'I'll tell you. But could I get up first?' he asked, still trapped under Megatron's frame. The tyrant made a disappointed pout but conceded with a laugh when Optimus glared at him.

'Fine, get comfortable Prime, I'll fetch us some oil.' he promised before getting off the berth.

'So that's why we need your help, Optimus is missing and without him we wouldn't be able to hold off another attack for long.' Ratchet explained over the screen. Ultra Magnus nodded solemnly.

'I will send Sentinel to retrieve the Allspark Fragments and bring them back to Cybertron, then we shall try and retrieve Optimus Prime.' he ordered, Ratchet saluted, tiredly.

Thank you sir.' he finished before the communication was shut down. Ultra Magnus turned to Jazz and Sentinel who looked at him with disappointment? Disdain? He couldn't bring himself to care at the moment, what mattered was the Allspark fragments.

'Follow your orders Autobot's, you are to bring the fragments home and then erect a force field over the entire planet, it is to be quarantined so that the remaining Decepticon's can not leave the surface and it should dampen whatever they are using to communicate with the remaining Decepticon forces.' he said, no emotion played on his features and he enacted his commands with a sterile disconnect.

'But what about the other Autobot's on Earth?' Jazz asked, confused as to how they were going to explain to them that they had given Optimus away?

'Do not tell them the truth about the Prime's demise or the force field, they will be left and hopefully prove enough entertainment for the cons that our mission will not be found out until it is too late.' he explained Jazz looked distraught and Sentinel gave him a look of hatred.

'Optimus was in his berth sir, with all due respect I don't think Megatron's' just gonna try the usual kind of torture, we have to try and save him.' he pleaded, he and Optimus had not been close for a long time but he would never want this.

'You will follow your orders Sentinel or I'll put you so far down the ranks you'll be shovelling organic waste from the colonies for the rest of your functioning existence.' Magnus said almost angrily at the elite guard. Sentinel shut up at the mention of organics and sat back down.

'You two will leave immediately, we can not risk losing the Allspark fragments.'

'My carrier was a low caste femme, her function was to clean and when she was cleaning the elite guard training grounds that's when she met my sire.' Optimus was sitting with his back to the wall, the silk still draped around his body and the star blanket covering his legs.

Megatron was at the other end, keeping his distance as he drank from his oil goblet Lugnut had taken to creating. Optimus held his with both servos staring down into the black liquid before taking small sips.

'A femme carrier? That explains a lot.' he thought to himself as his optics watched the slim waist and wide hips move slightly as Optimus shuffled higher.

'Getting sparked without a bond is rare but it turned out my carrier was just really fertile...she always told me how happy she was when she found out..how I was a blessing from Primus.' Optimus said a soft but sad smile on his faceplates.

'She raised me on her own, worked two jobs, made sure I was always fuelled and warm...but when I was still a sparkling she got sick...some organic illness from cleaning an explorer vessel. She didn't make it.' Optimus fell silent for a few kliks before chugging back the oil.

'I am sorry for your loss, she raised you well.' he said, tipping his goblet in a small salute to a femme who if she had been a Decepticon would have been classed as a warrior, raising a sparkling on your own was no small feat in his culture.

'I was alone then, I had very little choice but then I was given a chance to join the elite guard course early, my carrier had only told me that my sire was from the elite guard so I took the chance. I started researching and throwing my all into the training, I graduated early and took extra courses in history until I was old enough to join the full program.' he explained. Fond memories of his time in the archives, surrounded by data-pads came back.

Megatron found himself smiling, Optimus was becoming more of an enigma the more he talked about himself, but at least some of his reasoning was being explained.

'I found him eventually, I tracked him down with the help of my friends, Elite-1 and Sentinel Prime helped me arrange a 'consultation' with him so I could tell him who I was.' he said, he finished his drink and shuffled over to the berth side to put his goblet down before going back to his place at the head of the berth.

It was strange telling all of this to Megatron but what did it matter anymore? His own sire didn't want him, the elite guard didn't want him and he had failed his team by ending up in this situation in the first place...maybe he was wanted here though?

'And how did that go?' Megatron asked, finishing his own drink and placing it by his side, he had wondered why his berth side table had suddenly looked a lot cleaner and now he had an idea why.

'he was surprised and happy..but thinking back I think he was just playing me along. He didn't help me, not that I wanted his help but he made no effort to know me as a son, he mentored me in fighting and gave me wisdom..but even Sentinel thought he wasn't really trying to be a sire to me, but I ignored them, I was just happy to find him...I had no one else.' he finished.

He felt his optics well up again and he wiped them quickly.

'I don't want to talk about it anymore, maybe another time.' he said trying to play it off how much it hurt to think about what could have been.

'Very well but now we must gather your team, if Ultra Magnus is willing to sacrifice his own creation, then what do you think he feels about a group of 'repair bots?' Optimus shot up and swallowed, he understood what Megatron was getting at.

'Why help me? Why treat me with kindness?' he asked and Megatron shrugged.

'We will talk about that later fro now just remember that I am not the monster you've been led to believe.' he dismissed before walking out of his chambers with Optimus following his lead.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 NSW!

guest: thank you for the review, it makes me feel all squishy inside :D

and other Guest: Yes there shall be more chapters for this ;)

Libbyluvs thank you for the certain 'ideas' ;) you are terrible influence

* * *

Megatron strode through the cave tunnels with ease, even with the dim lighting.

His kind were used to darker than average homes, it reminded them of Kaon and it's dark labyrinths.

Optimus on the other hand was stumbling through the dark and had collided with Megatron's back on three occasions each with a muffled sorry. The warlord paid it no mind, Optimus would get accustomed to the dark.

Maybe he should test the waters about installing the trademark red optics instead of the Prime's azure ones. At least then the mech wouldn't be falling over himself in the dark since the were purposefully made to help see in the dark.

The tunnel soon opened up to a large hall which Optimus assumed was the command centre, Megatron's throne sat raised above the control panels.

Blitzwing turned to them and bowed before returning to the control panel.

'Optimus?' the mech gasped and turned to see Professor Sumdac...trapped in containment unit?

'Professor Sumdac!' he said, rushing over to the green tinted glass that held Sari's father. 'Are you alright?' he asked seriously, he didn't know much about human biology but he checked Sumdac for any signs of leaking or 'bleeding' as Sari had put it.

'I'm fine, it is you I'm worried about, oh when Megatron carried you in I feared the worst.' Sumdac exclaimed, clutching his head. Optimus tried not to think of the warlord carrying him anywhere and looked for a control panel, before remembering who he was with.

He spun around and glared at Megatron. 'Release him at once.' he ordered and Blitzwing switched to Random from the sideline.

'Oh guess zat truce izn't going to last haha.' he cackled. Megatron crossed his arms.

'Release the human, Blitzwing.' he commanded, much to the jets shock.

'But sir.' hot-head started but Megatron shot him a warning look.

'A human is not the same as the loyalty of five Autobot's.' he explained to his lackey, Icy took back over and with a gracious 'yes lord Megatron' he unlocked the glass case.

Optimus turned fully to Megatron once Sumdac was safely sitting on his shoulder.

'I never gave you my loyalty Megatron and neither have my team.' he said confidently, who did Megatron think he was!

Sure Optimus had kind of cried in front of him and sure they may have...made out a little...but that didn't mean he had given him his loyalty!

'In time you will, it's not like you can just return to the Autobot's as it stands, does it?' Megatron countered, he was fully intending on winning this mech over to his side and from what he had seen of his team mates they would all be excellent additions to his forces, perhaps they were what they needed to change the tide against the council?

Optimus looked down to his pedes, Megatron was right and there was nothing he could do about it.

'Optimus what does he mean?' Professor Sumdac asked, Optimus turned to look at the human and sighed.

'My...sire, has abandoned me, I can't go back to the Autobot's.' he explained. Sumdac gasped and placed a comforting hand on the side of Prime's head.

'I am sorry to hear that, Optimus, you know that you will always have a home here on Earth right?' he said, patting Optimus.

The Autobot..or ex Autobot smiled at the professor. 'Yes, thank you, it means a lot to know that, but right now we need- I need to get a message to my team.' he said and turned back to Megatron.

But before Megatron could say another word an insistent beeping came from the main control.

Blitzwing turned to the console 'it appears to be Shockwave, seems important Lord Megatron?' he was asking for permission and Megatron nodded his head in reply.

The large screen above the console lit up to show Shockwave's face.

'Lord Megatron, I have urgent news concerning you and the Autobot Optimus Prime.' Shockwave said, leaving formalities for a less urgent occasion.

'What is it Shockwave?' Megatron asked, Optimus had never seen this mech before and was taken aback by the large red optic and antlers.

'Optimus Prime is being labelled a lost cause and a group of elite guards are on their way to take the Allspark fragments back to Cybertron, with extreme force if necessary, it appears that the council has agreed with the Magnus that the Autobot's are traitorous? I would have more information but it's been locked for the Magnus only and I do not have clearance' he finished his explanation quickly. Longarm Prime was needed and he couldn't be too long or the Autobot's would notice.

Megatron cursed. While Optimus came into view of the screen, he saw the black slit of Shockwave's optic widen in surprise before retracting back.

'Your a double agent right?..I can't believe I'm saying this but if you need pass codes to Ultra Magnus's personal files I have them.' Optimus said, now it was Megatron's turn to look surprised.

'Well that would be most useful Optimus Prime, might I ask how you came about the codes?' Shockwave asked sweetly.

'Yes, I'm also intrigued. Its not a very Autobot thing to steal codes from your superiors.' Megatron teased and Optimus felt the heat of his cheeks reach his finials.

'I had to cross-reference time frames to confirm Ultra Magnus as my sire.' Optimus protested. Megatron grinned at him lecherously, it would be very amusing to see what other rules the young prime had broken for his own agenda.

'Ah so the rumours are true.' Shockwave replied 'I'm sorry to tell you this but Ultra Magnus is trying his very best to.. shall we say 'discredit' you, he's got his chattering mechs and femmes spreading rumours from 'you've malfunctioned' to 'he's Megatron's secret lover' it's quite annoying really.' Shockwave droned on.

Optimus swallowed hard, fighting back tears, how could his own creator do this to him and to say such scandalous things about him.

'Listen carefully, the codes can get pretty long.' Optimus said, he would not be brought down by this, if his sire wanted a fight he'd give him a fight!

'Then let's get started.' Shockwave said back excitedly.

Megatron turned from Optimus and Shockwave to leave them to exchanging codes and turned on his comm link to reach Lugnut.

:_Lugnut, I need you to warn the Autobot's of the elite guards true intentions, try not to engage them in combat, keep them talking if you must but do not let them give the Allspark to the Autobot's!_: he ordered.

:_Yes oh glorious leader. I will not fail you, soon all the Autobot's will know of our greatness!_: Megatron shuttered his optics.

:_Good, now go and do not fail me Lugnut_:

* * *

Lugnut had been patrolling the city limits cautiously for any signs of the elite guard, now he turned towards the forest area, he had picked up an energy reading for a fragment over in the organic mess that the humans called a 'natural preserve' and decided that it was the best place to find the Autobot's.

Lugnut tried to think of what he would say to the Autobot's once he found them.

'Hmph, I will tell them that my benevolent and illustrious leader has shown mercy for their pitiful lives and that their Prime should feel honoured to be saved from the elite guard scum!'

Hmm?...maybe he should think of something less intimidating?

* * *

Bulkhead, Sari and Bumblebee had been sent to recover the Allspark fragment while Ratchet and Prowl had gone to look for Optimus in the Down town area.

Bulkhead followed behind them, content to be left behind as Bumblebee zoomed off with Sari.

He didn't really want to be around the pair at the moment anyway, his tanks were hot and his venting was laboured, he knew it had been a while since he'd 'relieved some stress' but he didn't think his systems would punish him for it so soon!

It was just hard to get any privacy around the base, but maybe if he got Bumblebee to check one half of the forest he could?.. No he needed to get the fragment and then help look for Optimus Prime! That took priority over his needy systems.

Bumblebee circled back twice to let Bulkhead catch up and together they reached the forest. Bumblebee shivered as he remembered the last time he had come here.

'I swear if I turn into a barnacle zombie again I'm gonna pop a casket!' he complained loudly, Sari giggled and pulled her key up from inside her scarf, she let it float in her palms as the bright light made a beam towards their target.

'How bout me and Sari go pick up the fragment and you have a look around for any Decepticon tracks? Hey buddy.' Bumblebee said, nudging Bulkhead with a wheel.

'Uhh you sure little buddy?' Bulkhead asked and Bumblebee sped past and into the distance.

:_Bulkhead, I could feel your over-heating circuits from the other side of the interstate, comm me when you've cooled down a bit ok big buddy?_: he commed and Bulkhead couldn't help but laugh a little, he had never had such good friends then when he joined the repair team.

And now to find somewhere quiet.

* * *

Bulkhead drove out far away from the edge of the forest and even transformed to walk deeper into the forest, he shut down his comms for a while and sighed heavily, the snow was melting around his pedes and he could feel his components stirring to life.

He found a small outcrop that gave him a little shelter in case it started snowing again and fell back on his aft, not bothering to lower the two large appendages on his back for a makeshift seat, he'd rather not get lubricant over them.

As soon as he got comfortable he released the hatch for his valve, ignoring his frame appropriate spike completely.

It wasn't that he hated his thick spike, it was just that it was all anyone ever wanted from him, he'd had a few lovers back on the energon farm but no one had ever even thought to ask him if he even wanted to be the 'big mech on top' all the time and if Bulkhead was honest with himself he never really wanted to be that mech ever.

Soft caresses and being pounded into a berth was what really made his engines rev, but when you had one of the largest spikes on the energon farm it was hard to find anyone to take you seriously and he had been to shy to ask.

His digits found his chubby folds and started skimming through them, spreading the glistening blue lubricant over the stubby appendages, he let out a low moan as he pushed a single digit into his tight entrance, he pushed until he reached his knuckle and then slowly redrew the appendage.

His valve lubricated more to handle the thick intrusion and Bulkhead was glad for it, fifty years was really way too long to go without a good 'facing.

He started a slow rhythm using one servo to grab underneath one thick thigh to hold it apart while the other servo worked himself over. He groaned as he pushed the single digit in as far as it could go and wiggled it to hit what nodes he could.

He lamented the fact that his blunted fingers could only reach so much but Bulkhead didn't mind so much, it just meant he had to be a little creative. He moaned loudly as he let another digit join the mess of lubricant and start pushing alongside the first.

He took his time in stretching himself and closed his optics, he didn't know who to imagine so he just thought of a vague large bot, yeah someone even bigger than himself with a large spike to match, someone who wanted Bulkhead to moan and cover his spike in lubricant.

He shivered slightly at the thought and tightened the grip he had on his thigh, pulling it higher to present himself better

Bulkhead quickened his thrusts and let his mouth hang open as his core temperature rose, dirty wet noises filling the quiet forest, he turned down his audio's slightly and concentrated on his fantasy mech.

He moved his servo so his thumb could play with his exterior node, it took him a klik to find it hidden between his chubby valve lips but when he brushed over it he let out a high pitched gasp and started to brutally pump his fingers in and out.

His need heightened as he continued to brush over the sensitive node and abuse his swollen valve. He was chasing his release and needed something to push himself over the edge.

He pressed his thumb onto the node and keened loudly but it wasn't enough and he cursed that he hadn't brought his toy along with him.

A loud crash made him jar his fingers into himself and he opened his optics quickly to see what had caused the sudden crash.

Lugnut was standing in front of him, the crash caused by him pushing a tree over, he looked angry? Or maybe enraged was a better term, his five optics were blazing and his jaw was open taking deep breaths.

Bulkhead was frozen on the spot, his energon freezing in his tubes and his charge quickly disappearing as he made his peace, fully expecting to be put offline by the apparently offended Decepticon until he looked down and realised that angry may not be the right term for the terror of the front lines that was Lugnut.

Lugnut's large and overly thick spike was hard and twitching in the cold air and Bulkhead felt his valve lubricate at the sight, his body was reacting on it's own and he clamped his vocaliser down to stop the needy whine that wanted out.

Lugnut growled loudly and punched another tree over. 'beautiful.' he muttered under his breath and Bulkhead tilted his head a little confused. Lugnut growled again.

'I did not think that the Autobot's were low enough to try and seduce the enemy into submission.' he cried out and Bulkhead was now completely lost and pulled his fingers out to close his panel.

But he caught Lugnut's eyes staring at his exposed valve and felt himself hesitating, that huge spike got his attention again and he tried to come up with a plan to get out of this mess.

But his processor was even slower than usual due to the haze of pleasure still clouding his senses.

Lugnut walked forwards and dropped to his knees in front of the Autobot, sending tremors through the other. Bulkhead gave a startled yell and raised his arm, wrecking ball locked in place and ready to smash Lugnut if he tried anything.

Beautiful.' he muttered again and Bulkhead realised he was talking about his valve? The thought made his circuits burn and he suddenly forgot who was in front of him, latching onto the attention he had always dreamt about but never received.

'R-really?' he asked shyly, his arm lowered back to the ground. A deep rumble came from Lugnut as two clawed servos stroked down his thighs, gently pushing them apart to better see Lugnut.

Lugnut stared at the glistening valve, the flesh was a deep metallic blue and his lubricant was a almost colourless, making the valve look almost glossy, Lugnut noticed the chubby valve hid most of his outer nodes and internal bio-lights and made an internal vow to commit there location to memory.

'Like the night crystals under Tarn.' he growled deeply. Bulkhead blushed, he had never seen or heard of night crystals but they sounded pretty.

The charge that had waned to nothing was creeping back up and he spread his legs further as he stared at the large spike, now that it was closer he could make out the different shapes that made up the loyalists spike, it was a dark purple and matched his paint job, with soft purple bio-lights around he base, it was covered in deep set ridges and the head was flared.

Lugnut took deep vents of the rich scent of lubricant and shuffled backwards before dipping his helm low to please the object of his desires.

Perhaps Blitzwing had been right, maybe this was not as treasonous as he thought it to be. Oh but Bulkhead tasted so sweet. He licked long sweeps with his broad tongue and revelled in the loud gasps and moans Bulkhead made.

He pushed his tongue into Bulkhead's entrance and felt the tight walls camp down around his tongue as if to keep it there, he thrust his tongue in and out of the wet valve repeatedly, stretching he walls as much as he could for his own spike.

With a sharp lick to a ceiling node Bulkhead cried out as Overload swept through his frame like wave of electricity going through his circuits. Lubricant gushed from his valve into Lugnut's open maw and he lapped it up like the sweetest high grade.

He pulled back from the quivering valve to look at the adorable Autobot and was not disappointed. Bulkhead was completely flushed, his optics were glazed over and his venting was loud.

'Beautiful, I would never think it possible, but you have seduced me to this state of weakness sweet Bulkhead.' he growled, leaning close so that his spike could rest on the others valve.

Bulkhead gasped and bucked against the hot length causing Lugnut to see stars for a moment, this was pure ecstasy and if his lord allowed him he would court this mech and claim Bulkhead his to cherish forever!

'Sweet, beautiful Autobot, what would you ask of me, anything and I'll move the stars for you.' he proclaimed, it was strange to bare his spark to someone other than Megatron but he knew he spoke the truth with every word.

'In me, please? Frag you feel so good a-and I need you in me' Bulkhead begged, rubbing his valve lips along the underside of the large spike, trying his hardest to entice he mech, he could feel the ridges rub against him and his body trembled at the thought of it inside him. Lugnut growled possessively.

'I swear on the Decepticon's cause, I will have you screaming Bulkhead.' he promised before pulling back and thrusting deeply into the well lubricated valve, he heard Bulkhead scream his pleasure and set a rough pace, eager to watch the Autobot fall apart beneath him.

He pounded into the sopping wet valve and threw his arms around Bulkhead's middle to hold him close, impaling the Autobot on his spike with bruising force.

Bulkhead clutched to the arms around his middle and threw his head back, it didn't matter what side Lugnut was on, it didn't matter if the whole city heard his moans, all that mattered was that Lugnut. Kept. Going!

Lugnut groaned as the valve gripped his member tightly, feeling the walls hug him so snugly almost threw him over but he gritt3d his denta and staved off his own overload, he would crush his own spark before he overloaded before Bulkhead.

'My name, Bulkhead, scream my name.' he snarled and Bulkhead was happy to comply with the commanding tone.

'Lugnut! Oh oh scrap, ohhh harder, harder please Lugnut!' he cried out, his arms reaching up to wrap around his lovers shoulders, as he tried to kiss along the underside of Lugnut's maw, he thrust his hips desperately against him, his second overload was so close and his walls quivered from the onslaught of pleasure.

He had been right, the deep ridges and bumps along the others spike felt incredible and with a hard thrust against his attention starved ceiling nodes he came undone, his valve dripping lubricant onto the forest floor and the protoflesh of his valve clamping down to milk the over of transfluid.

'LUGNUT, Ooooohhh Primus, yes!'

Lugnut roared his completion, to warn off anyone else who would dare to take his chosen away, he would claim Bulkhead in every way imaginable until no one could refute his claim.

His thick spike filled the valve with transfluid and when the last throws of overloaded bliss left his frame he pulled out. Proud that he had filled Bulkhead's valve to the point it was dripping out of the luscious blue protoflesh to intermingle with the Autobot's lubricant.

Bulkhead panted harshly as his body finally started to cool down, he opened his optics and groaned at Lugnut when he pulled out. His processor was still swimming but he tried to shake himself out of it.

'I have a message for your team from Optimus Prime.' Lugnut said, catching Bulkhead's attention quickly.

'Boss-bot?! Is he okay? Where is he?' Bulkhead demanded but was silenced with a rough kiss, or what could pass as a kiss between the two.

Lugnut pulled away to nuzzle Bulkhead's neck affectionately. 'He is safe with us, more so than with the elite guard my sweet.' he tried to explain but the heavy scent of interfacing was stirring his baser programming, he could already feel the strands of code for his knot coming back online as his programming called for him to take the mech again and again till all he knew was Lugnut's name.

'Wh-what do you mean?' Bulkhead asked, feeling strange at being the centre of attention for once.

Lugnut pulled away and retracted his spent spike, reminding Bulkhead that he should probably close his too.

'The elite guard has forsaken your Prime and now they will come to take back the Allspark fragments, by any means necessary, they are the true monsters of this war.' he explained. Trying to not go into a rant about how Megatron would one day crush the lying council.

Bulkhead swallowed. Could it be true? But then if the Autobot's were the bad guys what were the cons?

'I have to return to my glorious lord Megatron, but Bulkhead.' he used a clawed servo to hold Bulkhead's face, making sure the mechs attention was on him and him alone.

'This will not be the last time I pound your perfect valve.' he promised before getting up and leaving the spent mech to make his own decisions.


	5. Chapter 5

NSFW WARNINGS

Thank you for all the lovely reviews :D they make me feel so giddy and excited to put out the next chapter like you wouldnt believe :3

* * *

'Hey Bulkhead there you are! We found the spark fragment in time.' Sari said, as Bulkhead drove up beside them, it had been getting colder so Bumblebee stayed in vehicle mode for her sake.

'Guys! You won't believe what happened me to back there.' he yelled.

'Do I_ really_ wanna know, big guy.' Bumblebee teased, a confused Sari stared at Bumblebee's dashboard but he didn't explain what he meant to her.

'No I'm serious Bee, Lugnut showed up with a message from Prime!' Bulkhead said, as they drove away from the forest.

'Whoa, really? Why would Lugnut do that?' Bumblebee asked.

'Never mind that Bee, what was the message Bulkhead?' Sari asked and Bulkhead sped up to stay close to their side.

'He said that the elite guard's no good and that we shouldn't trust them that they gave Optimus to Megatron!' he exclaimed. Bumblebee looked sceptical and Sari was in deep thought.

'And you believe him Bulkhead?' Bumblebee finally said, Bulkhead felt his core temperature go up in embarrassment.

'He made a compelling argument.' he said but his confidence was wavering, what if he had been lied to? Lugnut had seemed pretty serious about the elite guard but he was still a Decepticon...oh frag he'd fragged a Decepticon! And worse he'd acted like a complete pleasure bot to boot!

Bulkhead felt his tanks turn and if he was in robot mode he'd probably have started crying. He fell silent as Sari and Bee continued to debate whether they should trust the elite guard.

Sari sighed in defeat when she and Bee couldn't decide on what to think. 'We'll ask Ratchet when we get home, ugh first Optimus is bot-napped then we lose the shard now we have to find out whether we can trust the elite guard, our luck can't get any worse!'

* * *

Shockwave used the codes that Optimus gave him and Longarm smiled as the '_access granted_' sign popped onto his screen. He started sifting through the files quickly, storing some useful files about the war effort for later use, oh there it was.

He opened the most recent files and searched for whatever plan the Magnus had gotten the councils approval for...oh no. he had to warn the Decepticon's! And now the Autobot's if they were going to survive this.

'Longarm-Prime-Sir-I've-been-looking-for-you-since-it-is-now-my-break-and-I-am-aware-it-is-also-your-break-so-I-was-wondering-if-?-is-everything-alright-sir?' Blurr stood in the doorway, his left pede making little circles on the floor nervously, no doubt the mech had been meaning to ask Longarm to join him for energon again but Longarm Prime's distressed face must have caught his attention.

'Ah Blurr, come in. what was that about a break I had no idea.' he lied, he knew Blurr's schedule off by heart and had been overjoyed to see the Autobot had taken to changing his schedule to fit his as much as he could.

Except for Blurr's missions they started at the same time, finished at the same time and now with Blurr's latest 'favour' to Cliffjumper they now shared the same break hour.

Longarm shut down his console and stood, if he was going to help his lord he needed to get them reinforcements...perhaps Blurr could be convinced if it meant helping fellow Autobot's from certain demise.

'Agent Blurr, there's something I need to discuss with you..something very important.' Longarm said and he noticed how the speedster seemed to actually freeze on the spot.

'Whatever-could-it-be-about-is-it-work-have-I-not-been-performing-adequately' he rushed, nervous vibrations racking his frame. Longarm strode over and placed a large hand on the agents shoulder.

'Of course not, you know you excel in almost everything you do, no this is about Optimus Prime and his team, I fear for their safety.' he admitted, Blurr shook himself from his frazzled state, sensing the importance of the situation.

'Bumblebee..' he said softly, Longarm Prime gave him a quick glance.

'You know him' he asked and Blurr smiled a little.

'We-raced-whenever-I-went-to-the-training-academy-he's-a-sweet-kid-and-Jazz-has-a-high-opinion of-the-ninja-bot-Prowl.' Blurr's fluid speech always charmed Shockwave and he listened to it attentively, it seemed that Blurr appreciated the thought.

'Blurr...I need to ask for your help.' he said, trying his best to sound like a defeated mech, he needed Blurr's help and if he could get the agent to transport some much needed fire power to the Decepticon's then maybe they could fight the elite guard off.

'I-heard-the-rumours-that-they-want-to-hurt-Opimus'-team-I...I-want-to-help-them.' Blurr said his resolve was strong 'and-I-know-Jazz-and-Sentinel-would-be-willing-to-help-too.' he added.

Shockwave inwardly grinned 'then let us discuss what we can do to help our comrades.' he said before leading Blurr further into his office and locking the door.

* * *

Optimus sat in the dark command room and watched as Blitzwing and Megatron prepared for the inevitable fight. Professor Sumdac had asked about Sari so Optimus was giving him a full report on his daughters well-being.

'Well, her tutor bot was taken from her and since we don't know much about what humans learn about we've taken to teaching her Cybertronian knowledge, you know just basic metallurgy, chemistry and Ratchet is teaching her about our anatomy so she can better understand her key and our team, she's doing remarkably well with her combat training as well.' Optimus said smiling.

Professor Sumdac on the other hand looked a little worried 'are you sure an eight year old should be learning about metallurgy?' he asked, he was at least thankful that the Autobot's had seen that she'd still get an education while he was gone.

'Do humans not learn that kind of thing at her age, perhaps we should have just stuck to quantum physics but she seemed to progressed for that.' Optimus said confused. Sumdac sighed.

'I am very grateful that you have taken care of my daughter, I know she is in good hands.' he said and Optimus smiled.

'Thank you, it's good to have her around, Bumblebee's less destructive since he has to be a good example and she connects to Bulkhead in a way no one else does, she's an important member of the team.' he concluded.

Megatron watched the exchange from the sidelines as he worked on a plan of attack, he was trying to decide whether a surprise attack would work better for them or if he needed to face the elite guard head on to ensure the Autobot's took him seriously, he would have to ask the Prime what his team would be more welcome too.

Lugnut entered the cave system and looked around for his lord and master.

'Ah Lugnut, I hope you were successful?' Megatron asked, perhaps he should of sent Blitzwing to warn the Autobot's?

'I succeeded in warning the Autobot's and also...' he dropped to his knees 'OH GLORIOUS LEADER I BEG YOU TO ALLOW ME TO COURT THE AUTOBOT BULKHEAD!' he cried out , dipping down into a low bow, the sudden request had Megatron quirk an optical ridge but otherwise he remained stoic.

Lugnut had never asked for anything in return of his servitude and had never even shown interest in anyone on or off the battlefield and now he suddenly wanted to court the large oaf from the Autobot's?

'Well, that is unexpected. Very well you have my permission.' Megatron conceded, it wouldn't do to ban his soldiers from making relationships and it could only help his plan in turning the Autobot's to his side in the long run.

'Wa-wait what does he want with Bulkhead?' Optimus said standing up. Lugnut did the same and stood to his full height.

'I wish to court the Autobot, in the traditional Decepticon way.' he proclaimed but it seemed to go over Optimus' head.

'Why do you want to take Bulkhead to court?' he asked, had Bulkhead done something to Lugnut? Something other than fighting of course.

'No COURTING, you Autobot's know what courting is right?' Lugnut asked credulously but Optimus gave him a blank stare that answered his question for him. Megatron slapped his palm to his faceplates.

'I swear the Autobot educational system is the worst thing to happen to Cybertron.' he grumbled.

'If it concerns Bulkhead then I want to know what 'courting' is.' Optimus said, trying not be intimidated by Lugnut's sheer size.

In fact Optimus realised he was shorter than everyone in the room bar Sumdac.

'Very well, Lugnut take Optimus back to my chambers and explain how Decepticon's court their chosen mates. Don't give me that look Optimus, I may be giving you my assistance with the elite guard but I can't have you knowing all of our secrets just yet.' he said, winking to the offended Autobot.

Lugnut turned and thanked Megatron profusely for the chance to win his intended. Megatron brushed him off and watched as Lugnut lead Optimus back through the cave tunnels.

Icy let a small smile form on his face as he finished writing up an inventory list. 'You are aware zat if he succeeds he vill be naming his shparklings after you?' he said.

He didn't have to turn to see the flash of horror across Megatron's face.

* * *

Bulkhead was staring at a blank canvas, a large paintbrush in one hand and and a large pallet in the other, Sari had helped him get more colours but now he only had one on the brush, a dark purple.

He took a deep vent to clear his processor and started painting, long strokes of the brush moved over the canvas, filling one half with purple lines, he cleaned and reapplied a black paint onto the brush and continued, thinner lines intercrossing with the purple to create a sideways view of the Decepticon vigil.

Bulkhead looked mournfully at the progress he had made and cleaned his brush to add vibrant red to the bristles, he started the same process on the other side of the painting, hoping he could let some of thus bottled up confusion seep out onto the canvas.

'The day I trust a CON! Is the day I join the well of sparks.' Ratchet yelled , Prowl sighed deeply as he rested his palm over his visor.

'I'm not saying we trust them completely just pretend to trust them until we know where Optimus is. Why Lugnut of all mechs would come warn us is beyond my comprehension but we have to do as the humans say 'take it with a pinch of salt.' Prowl calmly spoke, even if he was just as frazzled as Ratchet on the inside.

'Hmmmm, fine! But if this whole thing blows up and we get labelled as traitors, well let's just say I'll be needing assistants in my neutrals clinic.' he muttered threateningly and the two mechs beside him swallowed.

Ratchet left to go fix up some spare parts that Fanzone had brought them and left Prowl, Bumblebee and Sari to talk it over.

'What does he mean neutrals clinic?' Sari asked, as she turned up the heater Fanzone had brought.

'When a bots got no where to go they go to a neutrals location, mostly just space ports or asteroid fields that some mechs who don't belong to either the cons or the Autobot's go to live.' Bumblebee explained as he relaxed back into the couch.

'And if we get labelled as traitors it's where we'll all end up.' he added. Prowl raised an optical ridge.

'You seem pretty calm about that option Bumblebee?' he asked and the yellow mini grinned at him.

'It's not like it would be the end of the world.' he exclaimed tiredly. Prowl rolled his optics under the visor and left the two alone.

'Hey if that happens are you guys gonna leave me?' Sari asked quietly. Bumblebee spun to look down at her.

'What! No way we'll get your dad and take you with us, there's plenty of neutral locations that have both organic and tech species livin' together.' he said with a large smile, Sari returned it and snuggled closer to the warm side of her friend.

'That'd be so cool!' she gushed.

* * *

Prowl basked in the morning rays of sun as they filtered through the branches, his vents came out cold and he vented deeply to see the white mist diffuse around his body.

He had been brought up off planet in one of the colonies, then at a young age he had started his ninja training, of course he was loyal, he believed in the Autobot's cause and their beliefs in protecting all sentient life.

But if given the choice...he would pick his friends over the Autobot's at every chance.

And so he looked up a comm link he had been meaning to delete but could never bring himself to, a voice had always told him that he might need it someday and now he did.

:_Lockdown?_: Prowl went over to his mat in front of his tree and sat cross-legged beneath the slumbering oak.

:_Prowl, darlin' I was just going to call you!_: Lockdown replied, joy and apprehension laced his tone and Prowl quirked an optical ridge.

:_And why is that?_: he asked, dreading the answer.

:_Because, darlin' I've just seen the latest bounty, you and your team are worth ten thousand shanix each, and that's not all_: Prowl clenched his fists, it was true, they had been sold out!

:_What else is there_?: he asked worriedly.

:_Optimus Prime's head is worth fifty! It's the largest bounty on a non Decepticon for the last ten thousand mega cycles_: he said :_what in Primus name have you been up too darlin?_: he purred. He had been impressed at the sudden bounty but that feeling had quickly turned to worry.

Mechs and organics were asking about the bounty, Lockdown had accepted them all and normally that would put other wannabe hunters off. But the reward for Prime was too high and Lockdown knew he'd have competition, not that he was actually going to turn in this bounty, well...at least not Prowl.

'Damn it.' Prowl cursed out loud. :_How long do you think before other bounty hunters show up?_: he asked through the comm link.

:_Hmm now see, that kind of question is gonna cost you_: Lockdown purred :_it's just you caught me in the middle of something, one of the reasons I was gonna call you_: he purred over the line and Prowl felt his internals heat up a little.

The last time Lockdown had talked like that was when they had fought together to capture Starscream, it had stroked his ego to no end and he couldn't deny the mechs brutish manners had its '_charm_'

:_Oh my apologies, were you finding a new target, polishing one of your trophies. I am so very sorry to have disturbed you_: he replied, using some lessons he had learnt from Bumblebee to coat the words in sarcasm.

:_Oh look who thinks there smart! Wanna see what I was working on?_: he asked sweetly. Prowl hesitated but he was curious.

:_Fine, but if it's a dead body I'm blocking you_: he conceded and crossed his arms. It only took a minute for an image file to pop up on his inner screen.

The picture was dark but there was enough light to see exactly what was going on, Lockdown's remaining servo was gripped around his hard spike. Black with gold accents and Prowl could make out the line of bumps that went up the shaft to the gold painted head.

:_Like that darlin?_: Lockdown purred, his voice a little breathless.

:_Get that thing out of my face_: Prowl sent back, he was tempted to slam the comm link shut and never talk to the pervert again.

:_Ah but then how would you find out when the hunters are coming...or who specifically sent out the bounty_: Lockdown prompted, his hand sliding over his spike slowly as he chuckled at Prowl's reaction.

There was silence over the comm for nearly four kliks before Prowl sent back a tense :_what do you want?: _

Lockdown smiled lecherously.

:_Don't worry darlin' I'm not gonna ask fro a picture of your valve or something, though that would certainly be worth a whole load of mods_: he sent back his voice low.

Prowl felt his systems over heat and he vowed to punch Lockdown straight in the jaw next time he saw him.

:_Just your face, no visor and I want to see your glossa_: Lockdown sent back and Prowl frowned.

:_Just my face! And you speak of this to no one_: Prowl warned before standing up silently to go over to the mirror hung on the wall.

He took a calming vent before taking off his visor.

He felt unusually nervous, like his tanks were processing high grade and he suddenly felt very self concious of how he stood and what he did.

He stuck his glossa out but it looked stupid, maybe if he opened his mouth a little more? No that made him look even worse.

He finally settled on letting just the tip of his glossa rest on his bottom lip with his mouth slightly parted, he looked straight into the mirror and before his confidence left him took the picture and sent it to the bounty hunter.

Prowl stood there, nervously as the line went silent.

Another five minutes went by and he found himself pacing. Was something wrong, was the picture not acceptable? If so why not? It wasn't like Prowl was unattractive was it?

Another image file was sent to him and Prowl opened it up without thinking. Lockdown's spike was once again on his inner screen but now it had thick ropes of transfluid.

:_knew you were even better looking under the visor kid, Primus wish you were here but the image file'll have to do till I get there. The bounty was sent out by Ultra Magnus and from what I can see the first bounty hunter on his way's an organic from Nazarus_: a breathless Lockdown sent with the image and Prowl promptly slammed his comm link down before throwing himself onto the floor in an embarrassed mess.

Across the galaxy Lockdown laughed loudly at the mechs obvious embarrassment. He was still laughing when he started pumping his spike again, the laughter slowly turning to moans.


	6. Chapter 6

sorry for the lateness :3 no warnings just some plot

* * *

Optimus sat at the edge of the berth, listening attentively as Lugnut explained the origins of courting...it was...unexpectedly romantic.

Optimus had always had a guilty love for over the top dramatics, but the one time he had mentioned wanting to be swept off his feet Sentinel and Elita-1 didn't give him a moments peace and teased him about it all through first semester.

But it seemed for Decepticon's that sending large gifts to show their adoration and sickeningly sweet love letters were seen as second nature to courting.

'And then at the end of the Golden age, fighting your chosen mates sire became slightly out-dated as many mechs and femmes were now branching into non-combatant roles such as weapon forging and architecture.' Lugnut said proudly, it had been a while since he had been able to proudly display his heritage and the Autobot seemed eager to learn everything, hanging on every word.

He hoped Bulkhead would show the same amount of interest as his leader.

'Although the tradition of the sire having a choice in the matter didn't fade away, merely it was replaced with a new method. If a sire thought he had found a worthy mate they could 'give' their creation to the mech or femme for a ten groon period, in that time the chosen mech could try and win the intended over.' Lugnut paused when he saw the Prime stiffen slightly and narrowed his large centre optic on the Prime.

'S-sorry it's just..in a way my sire 'gave' me to Megatron but not for such reasons.' he lamented, Lugnut nodded gravely, he of course had learnt what the Magnus had done and was furious that a mech could treat his own creation with such cruelty.

'Please continue, if fighting ones creators for the right to court has been out-dated what methods would you use to win Bulkhead over?' Optimus asked, trying to get the image of Megatron fighting his sire for his spark out of his head.

'Gifts, more specifically gifts to show our worth as a mate and sire, weapons, fine crystals, poetry. If the chosen has a specific skill or interest it is best to cater to that to show you are interested in more than just bitlets.' Lugnut explained 'I have already thought of what I would first gift Bulkhead.' he said proudly with an air of smugness around his frame.

Optimus perked up at the mention and smiled 'may I know what it is?' he asked, his need for romance made him greedy for knowledge, even if it wasn't him that was being romanced, he remembered how he would fawn over Elita for her to tell him the latest confession she'd had to endure in vivid detail.

'Night crystals, I managed to save some from Tarn when we were forced to flee, I wish to give him a piece of my true home to show how serious I am.' he said.

'That is a beautiful sentiment, I'm sure Bulkhead will love them.' he said, sure that the painter would love the thoughts and sentiment behind the gift, Bulkhead was always sensitive to those kind of feelings.

Lugnut seemed to perk up at his claim and it showed in his sudden confident stance.

'And if all goes well, Bulkhead will have my first born, but not until this war is finished, I will not raise our sparklings until Lord Megatron rules Cybertron as he rightly should!' he proclaimed, Optimus rubbed at his arms, his internal temperature couldn't combat the cold for long, especially when he was idle.

'I just have one last question Lugnut, you've only told me what sires do to gain the attention of a carrier what if it's the other way around?' Optimus asked, Lugnut looked back to Optimus and chuckled, but before he could answer Megatron strode in.

'Lugnut, I think it's time to retrieve the rest of the Prime's team, I won't have them deactivated by bounty hunters.' Megatron commanded an Lugnut was quick to praise his lord on his excellent plan making and flawless strategy. Optimus stood up from the berth.

'Bounty hunters?' Optimus gasped, he felt more lost every second and Megatron gave no help as he gave some further instructions to Lugnut.

'Try to make sure that the ninja, medic and the scout are blindfolded before they are brought here, I'll leave Bulkhead to your own initiative.' Lugnut puffed out his chassis proudly.

'Thank you my lord, I your ever loyal servant will not let you down.' he bowed deeply before leaving the two alone.

Optimus Prime looked to Megatron for answers but the warlord didn't seem to be in a helping mood as he glanced at Optimus.

'Well?' Prime asked and felt the prickles of anger when Megatron shot him a small smirk.

'Well what, Prime?' he said enunciating the title with glee 'or should it just be Optimus now? Since you can't really have the title if your not even Autobot?' Megatron said teasingly.

Optimus shot him a hurt look before turning round.

'I am not in the mood to play games Megatron.' he snapped, his body let out a small shiver again as the temperature dropped further. He heard two footsteps before large servos were running up and down his upper arms.

'You are cold again?' Megatron muttered directly into his audials, Optimus felt his body shiver but now for a different reason, he hadn't forgotten what had happened between them earlier and apparently neither had Megatron.

'Perhaps I can help warm you up.' Megatron chuckled before pulling the smaller body flush against his own, his large arms encircling the Prime.

'That was terrible.' Optimus laughed and Megatron smiled broader. But he wouldn't let the small insult go unpunished, he bent down and nipped at a delicate finial and smirked when a small yelp left his prisoner.

He continued his assault on the sensitive points, lavishing licks across the lengths and alternating between rough bites and soft nibbles. Soon Optimus was arching into Megatron's body and small gasps and mewls left his open mouth.

He could feel the heat emanating from the mech and the servos that grasped at his arms were shaking slightly.

Megaton spun the mech around and leant down to capture the mech in another heated kiss and Optimus returned it in kind, he moaned as their glossas tangled together.

Megatron held the mech close to him, one arm wrapped around his waist and the other cupping his helm, normally the size difference would have annoyed him but Optimus seemed to fit perfectly with him.

The mech was temptation personified, he'd had the pleasure of watching the Prime grow from a nervous bot learning how to lead to a capable warrior that with training could be equal to Megatron.

And now he got to watch the mech squirm in pleasure at his touch.

Optimus tilted his helm back and when Megatron let his hand wander down to cup his aft he bucked his hips, the soft clang of their metals hitting made Optimus blush and duck his head under Megatron's chin, his faceplates burning at his lack of shame.

'Hmm you seem much warmer now.' Megatron cooed, as he rubbed his captive aft, Optimus moaned softly but stayed hidden. That wouldn't do.

'Well since, your warmer, I have work to do.' Megatron said seriously as he pulled away from Optimus.

'Ah wait!' Optimus grabbed the retreating arms and felt himself blush harder, he gave Megatron a pleading look and the warlord smirked.

'Or did you want something else?' he smirked and Optimus realised that the tyrant was playing with him. Well two could play at that game!

Optimus let Megatron go and stepped back.

'No, you said you had work to do anyway, Lord Megatron.' he said humbly and he didn't miss the baring of denta at using his title.

'I wouldn't want to distract you.' Optimus trilled, taking a step back, he turned and saw the washracks and realised it had been a while since he' cleaned his own plating.

'Would it be alright for me to borrow your shower?' he asked politely, pointing a thumb to the washracks. Megatron grinned.

'Of course, let me show you how it works.' he offered, leading Optimus.

* * *

_'And now Brianny with the weather.'_

_'Thanks Thomas and now, if we look at this graph of New detroit, you'll see that the snow storm is coming sooner than expected, in fact it's been rescheduled to hit all of Detroit overnight, so watch out for heavy snow fall and low visibility.'_

Sari and Bee groaned at the news report. The snow had already started falling and Bumblebee had neglected to get snow ready tires, the only way to travel would be by foot but it was too cold for Sari.

Hence the only bots who could travel in vehicle mode were Ratchet and Bulkhead and since Ratchet had been on call all night to help stranded humans that left Bulkhead to continue the search for Prime.

Bee, Sari and Prowl were left at the base and Prowl had left to walk to the nearest supply depot for '_necessities_'

'When's Prowl gonna be back with the snacks?' Sari asked, looking out one of the large windows to watch the snow fall. Bumblebee shrugged as he switched the tv over to their neglected games console.

'No idea, you wanna be player one or two?' he asked holding out the controls. Sari emerged from her cocoon of blankets to take the second controller before snuggling back into the warmth.

'I just hope he doesn't get lost or something.' Sari joked as she chose her character, Bumblebee chuckled as he did the same.

'Naa Prowl's got it on lock, don't worry.' Bumblebee answered 'now let's play before the storm knocks out the power.' he joked.

* * *

'That'll be seventy one dollars.' the cashier said and Prowl sighed as he gave the employee the serial code for the Autobot's tab, the teenager put in the code and thanked the Autobot for his purchases.

Prowl picked up the large box of supplies and thanked the cashier before ducking under the bay doors back into the cold.

He grumbled as the cold air swept through his lithe frame and he closed his vents as tightly as he could, walking back towards their home.

:_Prowl!_: Lockdown's sudden voice jarred his thoughts and he had to catch himself from slipping on the ice.

:_Lockdown? What do you want now?_: he sent back.

:_I fragged up, the organic bounty hunter. They were closer to you than I thought:_ Prowl tensed as he took in the information.

:_How close Lockdown?_: he sent but suddenly harsh static filled his audio's and he had to turn it down to stop the pain, he spun around and found the source of the disrupter ray in the claws of a large insect like humanoid standing on top of the depot.

The alien resembled the Earth's grasshopper species, he wore a large brimmed hat and a ponjo covered his body. The alien put the disrupter gun away into the poncho and brought out a large net gun.

:_Pro-Chrr-You-skrrr_: his comm was fragged and Prowl slowly took a step back as the bounty hunter tilted it's head to the side, six large black eyes stared at him.

The snow started to gather around his pedes. He could try and run back to the base? But what if the creature followed, he could try and fight but he had no idea of the hunters capabilities.

The hunter made his choice for him with a large leap of the building to try and land a kick, Prowl dodged in time and threw the box at the hunter, catching him in the face and sending him flying into the snow, just enough time to transform and speed away from the hunter.

The hunter pushed off the packets of food and gave chase.

Out of range his comm came back and Lockdown was yelling down the line.

:_Lockdown, calm down I'm fine_: Prowl said breathlessly, his sensors picked up something following him and looking up he saw the creature was roof jumping to keep up with him, the large net gun in hand.

:_Damn it Prowl, the hunters name is Jagmar, he's a gun specialist and he's got experience hunting Cybertronians_: Lockdown hurried not knowing when the comms would go offline again, he'd had a run in with Jagmar before and took a shot of that disrupter ray to the faceplates. It had scrambled his entire neural circuit for a good few groons.

Prowl tried to warn his friends but their comms were either static or off? He tried to turn a corner but something sharp went through his back wheel.

Prowl screamed as he was forced to transform without breaking, rolling through the snow until he smacked into a closed coffee shop. The large spike had gone straight through his leg and he gritted his teeth as he tried to stand ,taking deep breaths.

The insect bounded down from the roofs and withdrew a new smaller gun from his poncho, pointing it straight to Prowl's chassis.

Guess Magnus didn't bother with the 'dead or alive' part of the bounty.

Prowl got ready to dodge but his leg was useless and dripping oil and energon in a steady flow. His HUD screamd warnings at him.

Ratchet was going to kill him if this organic didn't do it first.

'Now, now let'z all play nice!' Blitzwing cackled as Jagmar had to jump to avoid the blasts from the seeker. Prowl looked up to see Hot-head take over.

'I VILL CRUSH YOU, PUNY INSECT!' he roared, shooting fiery blast until the organic ran away defeated.

He landed and looked over to Prowl's leg, Blitzwing's face whirled till it landed on Icy, his expression his normal neutral indifference.

'Vell, let's get going Autobot.' he said 'or vill I have to carry you hmm?' he asked, his voice contemplative rather than insulting.

Prowl scoffed and tried to walk but the pain lanced through his leg and he stumbled, he reached down to try and pull the offending piece of metal out but Blitzwing gave him a horrified look.

'Vhat are you doing? You are supposed to leave it in!' Icy barked before striding over and picking the Autobot up easily. Prowl protested but the energon loss was starting to make him woozy.

'I-I need Ratchet.' he said through gritted teeth. Blitzwing nodded, he scoffed at the Autobot muttering something about Autobot weakness and reliance on medics.

* * *

Sentinel cursed loudly in his quarters as he paced, spouting every curse word and foul expression he could think of to describe his boss.

'How could he just do that to him...his own kid.' Sentinel thought of Optimus, cuffed to the monsters berth and looking every inch a prisoner.

If he let his mind wonder he thought about the things Megatron might be doing to the Prime and shuddered in revulsion. His friend was in danger and he'd have to go to Earth and act like they had it all under control, that they were going to rescue him.

Now it seemed it was Sentinel who was leaving a friend behind. Knocking on his door made him scowl.

'Enter.' he barked an Jazz swept in with his usual flair.

'Might as well relax Prime, there's a snow storm over Detroit, ain't no way we're landing in it. From what our scanners can see it's only gonna get worse.' Jazz noted. Sentinel quirk an optical ridge.

'What? That little dirt ball shouldn't be able to make a storm bad enough to hurt our ships?' he chuckled but Jazz serious face made his chuckling fall short.

'We know, somethin' else is goin' on down there.' Jazz muttered, just as confused as Sentinel

* * *

In his office Ultra Magnus was trying to keep his temper in check.

'They are repair bots I do ot understand why you are havign such difficulty offlining them?' he asked the organic over the secure line.

Jagmar hissed in his own dialect and Magnus winced as he tried to trnalsate as best he could.

_'Larger botsss, helped the target, will need to be paid double for the killssss.'_

'What! The Deceptiocns? I'm paying you for Autobot heads, how you do it is no concern of mine.' he retorted. Jagmar hissed angrily.

'Remember organic you are no the only bounty hunter in the quadrant.' Magnus snapped before cutting the line.

He let himself sigh heavily. He could stav off their landing for a few more groons on account of 'weather' but his whole plan hinged on the remaining Autobot's being offline once he landed.

* * *

Bulkhead struggled to drive through the blizzard, his vision was almost completely gone and his tyres slipped from under him every now and then.

:_Hey guys I don't think I'm gonna be able to make it back to base, the roads are just to darn slippery_: he commed, his message was met with silence and he tried again :_guys? Anyone?:_

No answer. Bulkhead tried his scanners but static filled the inner screens, his HUD showed warnings of freezing fuel lines and low fuel.

Bulkhead revved his engines harder trying to warm his internals but the cold was seeping through his large frame all the way to his spark. He managed to make out a street sign and recognised the area, there was an abandoned fire station somewhere around here that he could hide out in till the storm calmed down.

It took a while but he found it and transforming into robot mode he pried open the large bay doors. The station was barren bar the large pole and a few crates scattered around the room.

Bulkhead tried his comms again but the signal was non-existent, he hoped the others were alright. Finding an old barrel of oil, he sat down and contemplate going into a short stasis nap to conserve energy. But if he froze while in recharge Ratchet would have a hard time fixing him.

Bulkhead took the time to think about his actions earlier, the meeting with Lugnut made his face flush as he thought about the way they'd coupled. How was he supposed to face the mech in battle now, how was he supposed to do anything when all he could think of was the way Lugnut had treated him with such care.

He groaned and buried his head in his arms, maybe a stasis nap could help clear his processor.


End file.
